With progress of modern-medicine technology and concept, medical centers now provide Chinese herb with pills, capsules, or medical powders for patients instead of bags of Chinese herbs.
Recent medical powders being used by most medical units are processed powders, wherein these medical powders are placed into convenient pots, thereby medical staffs allot different amounts of medical powders for different patients with various diseases. However, the conventional medical powder allotting device is not very precise for allocating medical powders, because it is still necessary for medical staffs to allocate amounts of medical powders by personal experience and sense.
After the medical powder packing device allocates medical powders, some surplus powders may still remain. Thereafter, these surplus medicines may drop into following medicines for a different disease that could lead to unpredictable results for the next patient. However, the surplus powders only can be cleared or collected by some tools such as a brush or dust cleaner. Additionally, these cleared or collected powders would merely be dumped, and that may cause higher cost and waste issues.
The conventional medical powder allotting devices substantially include an allocating device and a packing device, as disclosed in TW Pat. No. I247604. Referring to FIG. 1, an allocating device includes a rotary plate with a plurality of containers for equally allocating medicines into packages. Besides, the allocating device is still necessary for artificiality to allocate powders into the plurality of containers. Moreover, after allocated powders are into the plurality of containers, the powders fall into packing papers through the bottom of the containers. Finally, the packing papers will be encapsulated by a thermal roll axis.
According to foresaid prior art, the medical powders need to be scraped flat or allocated equally by artificiality. However, the medical powders are allocated or scraped flat and only rely on personnel experience or sense of medical staffs, whereby allocation of the medical powders is not very precise. Hence, the conventional medical powder still lacks a complete technology for equally allocating medical powders.
Moreover, as medical powders are allocated into an allocating device, there may remain some surplus medical powders thereof that may lead to a lot of unpredictable results. For avoiding these unpredictable results, medical staff needs to implement extra clear actions for allocating medical powders. However, it may cause additional medical costs costs that the extra clear actions need extra spending of human resource, cost, and medical powders.
Furthermore, the conventional medical powder allotting device is bulky, therefore it is another issue for reducing volume of the medical powder allotting device.